


Fornication

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, For those of you that read chapter four, I’ve never written anything like this and would appreciate the feedback, Smut, but mostly no plot, first chap is just an author's note, keep scrolling if you’re looking for a plot, please comment, sex that is consensual but gives off dub-con vibes, this story is literally just 7k+ words of smut, with maybe a sprinkling of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: A series of unrelated Royai smut
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 57





	1. Author's Note

Welcome, to my series of Royai smut one shots.

No two chapters will be connected, and they’ll be in chronological order. (example, there won’t be one chapter set post Promised Day and the next be pre Ishval, if that makes any sense)

Some chapters will show it being their first time, others will have an established relationship.

I’ll try to update this story once a week, but no promises. First official chapter will be posted.... I don' know when.

I’m hoping that this will be my last new story until I have at least updated Betrothal a few times.

_*insert sound of my muse cackling hysterically in the distance here*_


	2. Before Roy Enlists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning(s) for this chapter:
> 
> Consensual sex between underage (14) girl and adult (18) male.

Roy Mustang wasn’t stupid.

He knew what was happening was _wrong_ , and that if they were caught, he would be slaughtered by members from _both_ of their families. And yet here he was, just a week after turning eighteen, and two weeks away from joining Amestris’ great military, making out with his Alchemy Master’s daughter, Riza Hawkeye.

His fourteen year old daughter.

Of course this wasn’t the first time they’d kissed. They’d spent the last several months sneaking little moments of affection between the two of them. A hug here, a hand hold there, and several quick pecks on the lips and cheeks in between- all of which were done quickly and quietly- while Berthold was locked away in his study, once again forgetting that he had a pretty teenage daughter and a red-blooded boy that _wasn’t_ related to them in any way, shape, or form essentially alone under the same roof.

But Berthold Hawkeye _wasn’t home_ right now. He wasn’t in town. Hell he was in a completely different part of the country at the moment, and would be gone until after Roy left for the Academy.

They both suspected that’s why Berthold was going to be gone so long. He didn’t want to watch with his own two eyes his greatest pupil throwing everything he had been taught to become a _mutt_.

So this was how an newly eighteen year old Roy Mustang found himself: hovering over a fourteen year old Riza Hawkeye, who’s back was against the hardwood floor of her home’s parlor, his lips against hers with his tongue in her mouth, her fingers clutching at his hair as his legs rested comfortably between her own, her mid-calf skirt riding up above her knees, resting at the middle of her thighs.

And they were _both_ moaning.

He let out a groan against her lips, feeling the arousal he didn’t want pressed against the center of his jeans. His mind kept screaming off scenarios to make his erection go away. _His Aunt in the bathtub, Master Hawkeye naked- anything_. Nothing was working! With every soft moan he heard from Riza, he just got _harder_.

“Riza. We gotta _s-stop_.” He grunted, pulling away from her.

“Why?” She sat up.

And then she _saw why_. She saw the tent in his jeans and the look in his eyes. A mixture of arousal, pain, and fear.

Curiously, she moved her hand out and cupped his crotch, rubbing gently. The loud moan that escaped his lips surprised Riza, and she quickly took her hand back. It was then she realized that the center of her panties had grown uncomfortably moist.

Roy was cringing, a look of horror on his face after the sound he had made. He was nothing more then one of those _disgusting perverts_ he had grown up watching his Aunt toss out of her bar and onto their asses in the middle of the street.

“Roy?” Riza spoke softly.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have- this shouldn’t have- oh man, your Dad is finally going to show me Flame Alchemy, but instead of teaching it to me, he’s going to use it to murder me for touching his daughter.” Roy stammered.

Riza barked out a harsh laugh, rolling her eyes at his statement.

“You assume that my Father cares enough about me to be upset over being touched by a boy, especially if said boy has my permission to touch me.” She scoffed, crossing her arms. “He _only_ cares about his _work_ , and we _both_ know that.” Riza reminded him.

Roy frowned at her. He knew she was right, but he wasn’t going to admit it. Berthold Hawkeye cared about his daughter enough to not tell her to get her ass out of his house, and that was it. Hell, Roy was convinced that half of the time Berthold forgot she was even there!

“Roy, trust me. You haven’t done anything to hurt or upset me. If I didn’t want to do any of this, I would be punching you, kicking you, and screaming for help.” She reminded him.

Despite her small frame, Riza Hawkeye was not a weakling. She _would_ , _could_ , and _had_ slammed Roy flat on his ass with the wind knocked out of him.

“Are you sure your okay with continuing?” Roy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Riza gave him a small smirk, took his other hand and trailed it up her skirt, pressing it against the center of her underwear and the small moist spot that had formed.

“Yes. I am very sure.” Riza blushed.

Once Roy’s brain had remembered how to function, he pressed their lips back together, and slowly laid her back down against the hardwood floor. It didn’t take long for them to get back to where they were, moaning against each other as they kissed on the floor.

The first article of clothing to go was Roy’s sweater, quickly followed by Riza’s blouse. She let out a content sigh at the feel of their skin pressed together, his mouth moving to suckle her pulse point.

“Don’t leave any marks.” She gasped, her fingers clutching the locks of his hair.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, his hands sneaking behind her back to unclip her bra. Once the article of clothing was removed, he tossed it in the pile with their tops, eyes locked on to her bare chest. Riza got nervous, trying not to look him in the eyes.

“I know they’re not much...” She mumbled.

“There’s nothing wrong with them. Nothing at all.” He cooed, dropping his head down to encase one of her nipples, his tongue swirling around the bud.

“ _Mmmm_.” Riza moaned softly.

“Riza?”

She lifted her head up and saw him staring at her, his head tilted slightly to the side.

“What’s, what’s wrong?” She asked. He had just started, how had she already done something wrong?

“Do you want to continue, and if you do, where?” Roy asked. He was giving her an out. The chance to keep her virginity, or at the very least lose it in a _bed_ and not on the _floor_.

“Yes. I want to keep going. As for where, perhaps one of our beds would be more comfortable?” Riza suggested, her voice quiet. She was trying so hard not to blush. Roy nodded in agreement, scooping her up in his arms and standing back up.

With her skirt bunch up, Riza wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms securing herself around his neck as she kissed him again. She let out a soft moan when his hands gripped her butt, before he began walking up the stairs.

“Your room or mine?” She asked, pulling away from his mouth. His very soft, very nice feeling mouth.

“We could always do it in your dad’s bed.” Roy teased, his lip curled up in a smirk.

“Ew!” She gagged, smacking his shoulder. “Don’t be _gross_!” Roy laughed, kissing her on the jaw.

“Seriously, though. Where are we doing this?” Riza huffed.

“I’ve seen your bed. Mine’s bigger.” Roy decided, using one of his hands to open his bedroom door and the other to help keep Riza steady.

When they entered his room, he placed her down on to his bed, standing at the edge. Riza quickly sat up, swung her legs over the edge, and lifted her butt to allow her to remove her skirt and panties, leaving her completely bare for him. Roy groaned with pleasure at the sight of her. She was so _small_.

“Take the rest of your clothes off, Roy.” She ordered him, scooting back on to the bed to lay her head against his pillows. The normally quiet and timid Riza had been flung out the window, as she opened her thighs for him to see her womanhood, willing and waiting for him.

_Oh fuck._

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he unzipped his jeans and shoved them down to his ankles, kicking them off and climbing in bed with her. The only clothing left between them were his boxers. Roy couldn’t help but be nervous. Like Riza, he had never done this before. And growing up in a brothel without any hands on experiences could only teach you so much. He knew he had to prepare her, he knew her first time would most likely cause her pain or discomfort. He knew that as a virgin himself, the chances of him lasting longer then a few minutes were about as great as Berthold Hawkeye taking the State Alchemist’s exam.

Roy also knew that if he experienced his orgasm inside of her, they’d be risking a _pregnancy_. Knowing their combined luck, it’d be a guarantee. Their first sexual experience resulting in a cluster of cells forming deep inside of Riza’s young womb could _not_ happen.

He would be gone before it could be confirmed, and the Academy didn’t allow letters or phone calls for first years. There would be no way for Riza to tell him of their impending unborn child, no way for Roy to inform his aunt, Madam Christmas, so Riza could have the baby in Central City, where it would be safe. Their child would be weeks old before he even learned of their gender and name.

Risking it wasn’t an option for them.

It was a good thing Roy prepared in advance. _Better safe then sorry_. Leaning over, he pulled open the night table drawer and pulled out a foil wrapper, placing it on the pillow next to Riza’s head.

“What’s that?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“A preventative.” Roy informed her, kissing her cleavage.

“What does it prevent?”

“A pregnancy from happening.”

 _Oh_. Riza blushed.

Then, a thought entered her mind. “So what made you decide to go out and get some?” She asked, smirking at him.

It was his turn to blush. “W-well we’ve been kissing and stuff lately. And w-while I wasn’t expecting this to happen, I figured it’d be better to be p-prepared beforehand.”

Roy’s hand found her folds, slowly circling her clit with his fingers. She let out a shaky gasp, biting her bottom lip. The gasp was followed by a groan when the tip of his index finger sunk into her opening.

Unfortunately, it was _not_ a groan of pleasure.

Roy pulled back _immediately_. “Shit. I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” He panicked. He was trying to will his erection away. There was no way she was going to want to continue. She was aroused, but no where near enough for any type of penetration.

“It’s okay.” She cooed. Riza understood that causing her discomfort hadn’t been his intention.

Even though it had hurt a lot.

Sitting up, Riza wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, laying back down and pulling him on top of her. Roy kept his hand between her thighs, stroking her folds but not penetrating her, as their tongues slipped back into the others mouth. After some time had passed, whether it was ten minutes or two hours Roy wasn’t sure, before he was able to slip his finger inside of her. This time he was met with no harsh cry breaking passed Riza’s mouth, just a satisfied hum as her nails racked down his back.

Roy kept his movements slow and shallow, his upper half index finger barely stroking the inside of her quim as his thumb rubbed her clit. He felt proud of himself when he was able to sink the rest of his index finger into her, followed almost immediately by his middle finger. His thumb never left her clit, not even while he made scissoring motions with his two fingers stuffed into her.

“R-Roy. Fuck, that feels n-nice.” Riza groaned, her face pressed into his shoulder blade. She was trying to keep quiet, although neither of them really understood why. They were they only two in the manor. Perhaps it was because she was still so used to having to sneak around her Father’s back in order to kiss him?

“Need you to cum on my fingers, Reez. Gotta make sure you’re ready for me.” He grunted, debating on whether adding a third finger would help her or hurt her.

“I’m t-trying. I’m so close but it’s not enough.” She whimpered. She was on the edge, the metaphorical band in her lower belly so close to snapping. It just needed one more tug. One more tiny little pull and she’d be able to experience release.

Roy’s head dipping down and his tongue swirling around her nipple was the pull she needed. With her head thrown back and her back arching, Riza let out a cry of pleasure, as her walls fluttered around and her juices soaked his fingers. Using his free hand, Roy reached to grab the prophylactic from the pillow.

“Please tell me you know how to use that?” She asked, concerned. _What’s the point of even having it if it gets messed up due to user error?_

“Yeah. Ironically this is the only thing my aunt made sure I knew before I left to study under your dad. She dragged me into my room and taught me when she found out you existed. If I was gonna do anything to get myself thrown out on my ass, it wasn’t going to be for knocking up my teacher’s daughter.” Roy admitted.

“And then you came here and found out that I was only _eleven_?”

“And then I found out you were eleven.”

Riza snickered, but then her eyes widened and her face turned red when Roy removed his boxers. _There’s no way that’s going to fit inside of me. It’s going to rip me in half like I’m a piece of paper._ She mentally panicked, watching him roll the preventative on to his twitching member.

“We don’t have to do this, if you don’t want to.” Roy reassured her, sensing her nervousness.

“No, no. I want to. Really, I do. I’ve honestly wanted to do this for a few weeks now. J-just... go slow.” She requested. He nodded, pressing the tip of his cock at her entrance.

“If you change your mind, let me know and I’ll stop. No questions asked. Okay?”

Riza nodded, closing her eyes and steadying her breathing as she felt Roy slowly push into her, inch by inch. After a moment, she felt him still above her, exhaling slowly out of his nose.

“You’re all the way in?” She asked.

“Mhm.” Roy nodded.

“Oh. I thought it would hurt more.” Riza admitted with surprise. _Everyone and their mother always makes losing their virginity sound like the most painful experience before childbirth!_

“Y-you can move, if you want to.” She cooed, running her fingers through his hair. Roy dropped down to his elbows, before slowly pulling out and pushing back into her.

Roy’s lack of rhythm made things awkward at first. It wasn’t bad, but it didn’t feel as nice as his fingers had been. Riza, both not wanting to hurt his pride and not knowing how to do so even if she did, snuck her hand down between them, her fingers circling her clit. He must have sensed her needing more then he was giving her, because Roy’s head dropped down to take her nipple back into his mouth.

“ _Ohhh_.” She moaned, wrapping her legs around his hip. The hand that wasn’t at her clit was pulling at his hair. Riza let out a whimper when she felt Roy’s body tense up above her, groaning against her breast. _Dammit. So close._

Without saying a word, Roy took his hand and pulled his softening member out of her, careful not to mess with the protection and damage it. Once he was out of her, he slipped two fingers back inside of her, thrusting them in and out of her.

“ _Oh G-God_!” Riza moaned, rubbing her clit at the same speed as his fingers. _“F-fuck, Roy_.”

Relief washed over her as she came again, she had been so worried that Roy would leave her unsatisfied. She had heard girls at school talk about the boys they slept with doing just that. They’d use their bodies as if they were one of their hands, not even attempting to try to make them cum. Once she came down from her high, Roy sat up and got out of bed, carefully pulling the condom off and properly disposing of it in the trash can in his room while Riza slid underneath his quilt, making herself comfortable.

“I’m sorry you didn’t cum during.” He muttered softly, climbing into bed with her.

“It’s alright. You made up for it afterwards.” She reassured him, laying her head on his chest.

“Do you have any more preventatives?” She asked softly.

“Y-Yeah. Bought a pack of twelve. There’s still eleven left.” Roy told her.

“Which means we have two weeks to use the other eleven.” Riza grinned, kissing his neck.

Roy just laughed, rolling over on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count for Chapter: 2825
> 
> I kinda like how this turned out. I’ve never written bad/awkward first time Royai smut. Usually it’s unrealistically good.


	3. A Shared Moment After a Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for this chapter:
> 
> Consensual sex between an under age (16) girl and adult (20) male.  
> Two past minor character deaths (one of which is an OC)

Roy was expecting any thing to happen when he stepped foot into the Hawkeye Manor, after being gone for two years at the military academy. He was expecting Master Hawkeye to yell and scream at him. He was prepared for him to grasp him by the back of his shirt and physically toss him out of the house. He was hopeful that his teacher had calmed down over the last two years, and would maybe- _just maybe_ \- agree to teach him the secrets of Flame Alchemy.

But out of all of the things Roy imagined happening, Berthold Hawkeye dying in his arms less than half an hour after he entered the elder man’s room _wasn’t_ one of them.

With everything the man had taught him during the two years he studied under him, the least he could do was pay for the man’s funeral. Especially after he learned that his only known family, his sixteen-going-on-seventeen year old daughter Riza, couldn’t afford to do so herself.

Berthold Hawkeye had left behind no funds for his child. _Zero. Zip. Zilch. Nada. Nothing_. What kind of a man, a _widowed father_ nonetheless, did something like that? It would make sense to Roy, if he had been physically unable to work. But Berthold Hawkeye had been a large and strong man, physically capable of doing many physical tasks. He just had his priorities completely out of whack.

Things Berthold Hawkeye gave a large priority to: his Alchemy research. Things Berthold Hawkeye _should_ have gave a large priority to: making sure his only child had food in her belly.

But half the time the man acted like Riza didn’t exist. A bother at best, a burden at worst.

How could a brilliant Alchemist be such a joke of a father?

“My Father didn’t take his secrets to the grave. He told me that he hid them in a code that’s indecipherable to the average Alchemist.” Riza stated, as they stood by her Father’s headstone.

“Would you like to see if you can decipher them?” She asked, turning to look at him.

“Yes please.” He replied politely. Even if he wasn’t able to understand them, he wanted to at least try.

“Very well. Let’s head back home.” Riza nodded.

It was as they were walking back through the cemetery that Roy noticed a tombstone with a familiar name, and it made his heart clench.

 **Milo** **Xavier  
** **1888-1904**

“When... when did this happen?” He asked, stunned.

Milo had been Riza’s _best friend_ , and the only person in her life besides Roy that had ever treated her with any sort of kindness. The two had been joined at the hip since preschool, according to Riza. The two of them bonded over their shared experience of crappy home lives, filled with neglect. They’d did _everything_ together, with Roy occasionally third wheeling them when he had free time from his studies. Milo had been a _good_ kid. Smart, in every subject other than Alchemy, and was sweet and caring. A bit of a nerd- _yet so was Roy_ \- but he deserved to live beyond the age of sixteen. He could’ve, _should have_ , had a future with Riza beyond just being friends. 

They would’ve been so _happy_ together, living in or out of their teeny hometown. Two broken kids making the other whole.

“I don’t... really know. A couple of the older kids found him in the woods one day, a few months after you left. They never found anything about what happened. Given the fact that me and him were the town outcasts... I doubt they even looked very hard...” Riza frowned.

_I doubt they even looked at all..._

Roy frowned, realizing that bringing up Milo had upset her. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright. The fact that I can look at his grave without crying hysterically is a good thing. Come on, I’m starting to get cold.”

* * *

Roy was very confused when Riza began to unbutton her shirt in the den when she said she was going to show him her Father’s notes. That confusion almost immediately turned to seething rage when she turned around, dropped her blouse on to the floor, and revealed her back.

_What did he do to her?!_

“When did he...? How did he...? W-why did... Oh hell. Riza. I’m so sorry.” Roy gasped, too stunned for words. All he could do was remove his jacket and slip it over her shoulders.

“Not what you were expecting, huh?” Riza asked, turning to face him as he sat down on the couch.

“Not even close. God. Just when I thought he couldn’t be a worst parent, I find out he did this.” He scoffed, waving a hand in the general area of her back.

“Did you agree to this? Or did he drug your food and tie you down?” Roy asked, trying to keep his anger down.

“Yes and no, I suppose? He asked me to do this, not long after Milo... died. I said I would do it, and he did drug me so I would be unconscious during the procedure and not feel any pain.”

_More like not move and mess up his work._

“But I don’t really know if he would’ve listened to me had I said no.” Riza muttered, sitting down next to him, her arms still covering her breasts.

“The fact that he thinks that means that he _wouldn’t_ have. How long after Milo died did he ask you?”

“Three days after he was buried.”

Roy let out a scoff. “He waited until you we’re mentally vulnerable to ask you. Your dad was a _prick_ , Riza.”

“I know. But I do want you to try and learn it. I would’ve pretend I didn’t know shit about shit if I didn’t.” Riza reminded him.

“Do you want me to start _now_?” He asked.

“Now is as good of a time as any.”

* * *

_Don’t get a hard on. Do not get a hard on_. Roy mentally chanted, trying not to think about the fact that Riza was topless next to him. She was laying on her stomach on the couch, with Roy sitting on the floor with a notebook next to her.

“You comfy?” He asked her.

“Yes for the fifteenth time in the past hour.” Riza grumbled, annoyed.

“Sorry.” He muttered. He could see the side of her breast from how she was positioned and where he was sitting. The tiny little glimpses of soft flesh caused his mind to wander, the thoughts in his brain bouncing from Riza’s naked body to learning Flame Alchemy.

“Everything okay on your end?”

“Yeah. Just... _distracted_.” He huffed.

“Wanna take a break?” Riza suggested.

“Yeah. Might as well.” Roy sighed. His eyes went wide and he fell backwards with a yelp when Riza rolled over on to her back, making no attempts to shield her breasts from his view.

“ _Uhhh_....”

“First off, they are boobs, Roy. Second of all, as someone that grew up in a brothel, you should know what they look like. Third, until the bank takes it away, this is still my home. If I want to walk around on my hands in nothing but my birthday suit, I’m going to do so. If you have a problem with that, look away.” She informed him.

Roy said nothing. He just stared at her chest.

Realizing that his brain was probably dying due to all the blood in his body rushing _south_ , Riza rolled her eyes, sat up, and kissed him on the lips. His eyes widened for two seconds, before he started kissing her back. They kissed like that for awhile, before Roy scooped her into his arms and flipped their positions, so that he was sitting on the couch and she was straddling him, her skirt pushed up passed her hips.

“Mmm.” Riza moaned, her hands sneaking up to unbutton his shirt.

“Have you ever done this before?” He asked her, helping her remove his shirt.

“Yes. It’s been a long time, though.”

Roy pulled away from her. “Milo?” He asked softly.

“Yeah...” Riza admitted softly, fighting back a blush. Milo had been her first in so many ways. Her first friend, her first crush, her first kiss, her first time. Her first heart break.

And she had been all of his firsts, too.

“I’m really sorry about what happened. But we _don’t_ want to continue this if _you_ don’t want to. _I_ won’t think badly of you if we stop, and _he_ won’t think badly of you if we continue.” He reminded her.

“I know.” She nodded, continuing with kissing him.

Riza got off of his lap long enough to remove the rest of their clothing, before she straddled him once more, grasping the base of his cock in her hand and rubbing the tip along her folds. Roy decided _against_ asking her who was bigger, him or Milo.

“You ever done this before?” She asked him.

“It’s been a while.”

“Okay.” Riza sighed, slowly sinking down on to him. She let out a gasp, followed by a moan, once he had bottomed out inside of her. “ _Oh fuck_.” She groaned. She had forgotten how _wonderful_ it felt to feel so... so...

 _Full_.

“Need any help?” Roy offered. He wasn’t sure how often or what positions her and Milo had experienced before his death, and given how long he had been dead, he doubted Riza had had any type of sex for at least a year.

“N-no. J-just- _oh damn you feel good_ \- give me a minute to adjust.” Riza moaned, resting her forehead on his collarbone.

“Take your time.”

“I’m sorry it probably doesn’t feel all too great for you right now.” She mumbled.

“Oh trust me, you’re doing fine. I’ve had worse.” Roy reassured her, rubbing small circles on her hip bones with his thumbs.

After awhile, Riza adjusted to him being inside of her, and was able to slowly slide up and drop back down. He gripped her hips with his hands, hard, before thrusting up into her. It was awkward at first, but eventually they got the hang of it. Riza would drop down as Roy thrusted up.

“God!” Riza groaned, nipping at his neck.

“Sh-shit, Riza. I’m _close_.” He grunted, feeling his balls start to tighten. He moved one of his hands from her hip over to her clit, rubbing harshly.

“G-Go ahead. It’s safe.” She gasped. She’d gotten a period on the same day every month for the last seven years, and she knew enough about reproduction to know when to _not_ have sex.

“Are you _sure_?” He groaned, feeling her walls tighten around him.

“If I wasn’t I would already be off of you.” Riza responded, a sharp cry leaving her as she came. She let out a series of softer moans when she felt Roy spill into her, each twitch of his cock adding more warmth and wetness inside of her.

Despite all of the times her and Milo had had sex, the one thing he _never_ did was cum _insid_ e of her. They had always used a condom, and wouldn’t even come close to having sex if they didn’t have any with them.

“You okay?” Roy asked, once they came down from their shared high.

“Y-Yeah. You?” She asked, slowly lifting herself off of his limp dick. She grimaced when she felt his seed slide out of her.

“I’m fine.”

“Good. Now let’s get dressed so you can get back to studying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count for Chapter: 1911
> 
> I know I’ve never written and I don’t think I’ve ever seen a story where Roy and Riza have sex while he’s learning Flame Alchemy where Riza wasn’t still a virgin.


	4. The Ishvallan War of Extermination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for Chapter:
> 
> Consensual sex between two adults, however a line in the story implies dubious consent.
> 
> Non graphic mentions of non consensual sex/rape between unrelated minor characters.
> 
> (Question: Do people care whether someone says non-con instead of rape or vice versa?)

It was an... unspoken understanding between the soldiers and their superiors that the anti fraternization laws didn’t apply in a war zone. As long as they still obeyed orders, they could do as they pleased. Unfortanelty, most of the male soldiers didn’t listen to their female counterparts telling them _no_ or _stop_. It was almost a nightly occurance to hear a woman screaming for _insert random soldiers name here_ to get off of her. However, in a twisted form of misogynistic irony, any man would back off from a woman if another man had already... _claimed_ her.

Which was why Roy had began sleeping in Riza’s tent every single night.

At first it had just started out as him simply sleeping next to her. “ _Relax, Riza. I’m not going to do anything you don’t want to do. I feel bad enough that you’re here, I don’t want anything worse to happen to you_.” He had grumbled into her shoulder, his arm slung over her belly the first time he had climbed into her bed.

He had promised Master Hawkeye he would keep an eye out for his daughter. The least he could do is keep her from getting _raped_.

After about two weeks of this, however, it eventually turned into more then just sleeping next to each other. Perhaps it was them thinking back to their time together when he was learning Flame Alchemy, or hearing the moans of the willing women in the tents surrounding them. But eventually they did start to kiss and touch each other. Besides, everyone at camp already thought they were fucking. They might as well actually do it.

But they couldn’t do anything to risk a pregnancy. A war zone was not the place to make a baby.

Preventatives weren’t something the military deemed important. Technically, the soldiers weren’t supposed to be messing around with each other anyway. The superiors just didn’t care enough to stop them. They had more important issues to deal with. Like killing innocent Ishvallans, most of which had done nothing other than having been born an Ishvallan.

Riza knew of four female soldiers off the top of her head that had been sent home and dishonorably discharged for getting pregnant, whether the sex had been consensual or not. She wouldn’t be on that list.

Which is why her and Roy had resolved to use... other holes of hers.

They had their nightly activities down to a perfected routine. Riza would go to bed first, in nothing but her high collared shirt and underwear underneath the thin blanket, her body facing the entrance to her tent. A small knife was hidden under her pillow in the event that any man other then Roy should enter her tent. When he would finally show up, she’d roll over to her other side, her hands working to remove her underwear while he stripped himself of his own clothes. Once naked, he’d slip under the covers and curl his body up against hers, his hardening cock pressed up against the crack of her ass.

“ _What took you so long?_ ” Riza would ask if he was late.

“ _Please don’t worry about it_.” He would huff.

They never said much, usually nothing at all. Roy would reach under the mattress and pull out the small bottle of oil, opening the cap to pour some on to the palm of his hand. Some of the oil would be used to coat his throbbing dick. The majority, however, ended up coating his fingers, as he used them to slowly open up her other hole for him.

The first time had been weird, and slightly painful. But now Riza was just used to it.

She had grown used to feeling his oiled up index finger pumping in and out of her ass, before eventually being joined by his middle finger. She no longer felt discomfort at the feel of his fingers in her second hole.

They’d stay like that, for what had to be at least an hour, before Roy would make any attempts to replace his fingers with his cock. He would always roll her over on to her stomach, her belly pressed flat into the cot while he moved in and out of her, the oil on his cock and the oil inside of her making the movements almost as smooth as they’d be if he was fucking her cunt.

Riza had grown used to the feeling, she even found pleasure in it most nights, especially when Roy would fuck her cunt with the hand that hadn’t been up her ass. But sometimes she wondered what would happen if she told him _no_. That she didn’t want him to fuck her in _that_ hole.

They both always tensed up whenever they’d hear a woman cry out in terror.

“ _Fuck. Baby, you feel so good, squeezing my cock_.” Roy would grunt into her neck. She would simply moan in response.

He always stayed inside of her when he came, his spend filling up her ass. Every time he pulled out, he would roll her over on to her back.

“ _Why can’t I stay on my stomach?_ ” She had asked softly, the first time it had happened.

“ _So my cum stays away from your cunt_.“ He answered.

“ _Can I get pregnant if it runs along my slit?_ ”

“ _Dunno. But I don’t want to risk it, either_.” He’d said, grabbing a spare handkerchief to clean them up.

Afterwards, Roy would readjust the blankets, lay his arm over her belly, and go to sleep. But Riza could never go to sleep. Her active imagination always kept herself up for at least another hour or two. She’d imagine how things would be after the war was over. She looked forward to being able to have normal sex with Roy again, when they’d have access to preventatives and she would no longer have to take him up the ass.

_She never wanted to have this type of sex again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count for Chapter: 996
> 
> While I've never... participated... in anal sex, I have researched it enough to know the most important thing about it: LUBE! Use it. Use lots of it. Use however much you think is enough and then add MORE! There is no such thing as too much lube when it comes to anal sex!!
> 
> Anal sex plus no lube whatsoever equals very painful and very dangerous sex for ALL parties involved!


	5. A Rendezvous in Resembool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for Chapter:
> 
> _Is period sex a trigger warning?_

The trip to Resembool had been... interesting to say the least.

The Elric brothers were supposed to be in their early thirties- not two boys, just ten and eleven years old. There was also no indication that they could perform human transmutation, much less survive it. 

Yet they did just that.

It had been a shit show, to say the least.

Later that night, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang and his body guard, Second Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, were at their sleeping arrangements for the night, a small inn halfway between East City and Resembool.

“Today was eventful.” Roy groaned, walking out of the bathroom after he finished brushing his teeth and sitting down on the bed.

“Very.” Riza sighed, slipping one of his button downs over her torso to sleep in. When she bent over to stuff her bra into her overnight bag and dig out her own tooth brush and tooth paste, Roy could see the outline of her black underwear and the curve of her ass.

 _What did I do to deserve her?_ He smiled to himself. 

They’d been through so much together. They’d gone through the some of the more noticeable stages of puberty together, they’d fought in a war together. She was his first and he had been hers. Riza was his better half, his _soulmate_ , and it filled him up with pride to know that he was hers as well.

“Roy?”

“Hmm?”

“Quit starting at my ass.” She scolded, straightening back up. He smirked, getting up off the bed and walking up behind her.

“Maybe I don’t want to.” He whispered into her ear, his hands pushing his shirt up past her hips. Riza leaned her head back to rest against his shoulder, letting out a pleased sigh as his mouth found her neck. She felt her cheeks flush, as she could feel his cock twitch where it was pressed against her ass.

“I gotta go brush my teeth.” Riza whined.

“You can do that _later_.” He murmured, slipping his thumbs into the sides of her underwear, intent on tugging them down.

“R-Roy. We c-can’t.” Riza gasped.

“Why not? We’re _alone_ , this inn is _private_ , and I’ve got a tin of rubbers in my bag.” He reassured her, kissing her cheek. Truth be told, they might never get another chance to be alone like this, and he didn’t want to waste it.

“I _started_ earlier this afternoon, right before we arrived at the Rockbell house.” Riza frowned, feeling a cramp start to form in her lower gut.

“So?” Roy shrugged, surprising Riza.

“Really? That doesn’t... gross you out?” She winced, turning to face him.

“Nope. I don’t mind a little blood. Besides, my sisters say an orgasm helps with the cramps.” He told her.

He was being genuine. Riza being on her menstural cycle was no where on his list of turn offs. He could think of plenty of more disgusting things. 

“Wouldn’t it be... messy?” 

“Lay on a towel.” He suggested.

“If you don’t want to, its okay. I don’t want to pressure you. I’m just saying I’m willing to try it.” Roy told her.

“Okay. Just n-none of our usual... foreplay.” She grimaced.

Riza loved him, and while she wasn’t entirely bothered by him _seeing_ her menstral blood, she drew the line at him _tasting_ it.

“I can live with that.” He admitted, leaning down to kiss her.

“I love you.” He mumbled against her lips between kisses.

“I love you.” Riza sighed.

“Now hurry up and get to it. I wanna see if your sisters are being truthful.” She scoffed.

Giving her a shit eating grin, he stepped away from her, motioning for her to go to the bed as he went and got a towel from the bathroom’s linen closet.

“Oh thank god they aren’t white.” Riza sighed with relief, seeing the dark navy towel in his hands.

He let out an amused snort, laying the towel flat on the edge of the bed. Once it was straightened out, Roy turned back to her, giving her a small and genuine smile before he kissed her. They both let out satisfied hums, as their hands worked to remove his blouse Riza used as a pajama top.

Once it was removed from her body, Riza swallowed the nervous lump, before bending down to push her underwear down. She let out a soft noise of disgust, upon seeing the blood stained sanitary cloth resting in her knickers.

“It’s a _natural_ thing Riza. That’s like being grossed out by eating or even bathing.” Roy told her, kissing her bare shoulder blade, before helping her lay down on the towel, making sure her womanhood was in the center of the fabric.

Riza laid on her back, things spread open, waiting to hear Roy chicken out. She glanced at him and saw his eyes narrowed with lust. She watched, with complete shock and slight disgust, as he licked his bottom lip.

 _Is this turning him on!?_ her mind screamed, seeing the shape of his erection through his sleep pants.

“If you put your mouth there, I’ll learn Flame Alchemy just so I can use it to _kill you_.” She snarled.

Roy barked out a laugh. “Understood.” He cooed, stroking the skin between her belly button and the patch of blonde curls between her legs. He turned away from the bed, walking towards his bag to grab the tin of preventatives.

“You don’t have to wear one, if you don’t want to. Don’t see the need to, honestly.” Riza said softly, fighting off a blush.

“Nah. I already know if I don’t, I’ll never want to use one again.” He told her, grabbing the tin out of his duffel bag and walking back to the bed.

_And that’s a risk we can’t afford to take right now._

Removing his pants, leaving them both completely nude, Roy gave his dick a few lazy strokes before grabbing a preventative and rolling it on. 

“Let me know if you want to stop and I will, no questions asked.” He told her, as he grasped himself by the base, pressing his tip to her enterance.

“Okay.” Riza said softly, nodding to give him the go ahead.

He sunk into the hilt and Riza saw _stars_.

“ _Oh my God_...!” She moaned, arching her back as Roy picked up speed with his thrusts. With each thrust, she felt herself moving up the bed and off the towel, forcing her to grip the quilt between both hands.

“ _Mmm, f-fuck._ Riza, _baby_ , w-wrap your legs around me.” Roy hissed between his teeth, when he noticed she was sliding up the bed, groaning softly when she did as he asked.

“ _H-Harder, Roy. Please._ ” Riza begged him.

She truly thought he had just been bullshitting her, when he said orgasms helped with cramps. Hell, she hadn’t even cum yet, and she could already feel the cramps start to lessen up.

“ _S-shit, I’m not gonna last long._ ” He moaned, circling her clit with his thumb.

“ _F-Fuck!_ ” Riza cries out, her walls clenching him as she came. Roy stilled inside of her, grunting as he came. Once they had both calmed down from their highs, Riza was the first to speak up.

“Holy crap. I thought you were just bullshitting me because you were horny.” She panted.

“It was _partially that_ , but mostly I just wanted to see if my sisters were actually being honest about it helping with cramps.” He admitted, biting the inside of his cheek.

“Trust me, it does. Not as convenient as pain meds, but just as effective.” Riza told him.

She began to unwrap her legs from his hips, but he stopped her, instead snaking his arms under her back and lifting her up.

“Whoa shit! Roy?” Riza yelped, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling backwards, as he carried her towards the bathroom.

“Cmon, let’s take a shower and get cleaned up.” He muttered against her neck, kicking the bathroom door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count for Chapter: 1,333
> 
> PSA: apparently with period sex, it’s still best to still use a condom, in order to prevent infections. 
> 
> As someone who doesn’t even want to be _hugged_ ~~much less fucked~~ during her period, this was news to me.


	6. A Run in with Scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:
> 
> None that I am aware of

“You complete and utter _idiot_! What the hell were you thinking!? Thinking you could take on a _State Alchemist killer_ while it was _raining_!?” Riza yelled at Roy, as they entered his apartment.

The events of the last twenty four hours had been... a lot.

First, it had been discovered by the Elric brothers, that not only had the _Sewing Life Alchemist_ , Shou Tucker, turned his young daughter, Nina, into a Chimera along side the family dog, but had also done the same thing to his wife two years prior. Second, while under house arrest, Shou and Nina Tucker were killed by an unknown assailant, along with the two officers on guard outside their home.

At least it _was_ an unknown assailant, until they had a run in with him that afternoon when he attacked Edward and Alphonse, intent on killing the elder of the two brothers. And of course, like the cocky bastard that he is, Roy decided to try and fight the serial killer himself.

While it was _raining_.

He just plopped his gun into Riza’s hand, ignoring her stunned expression, and being the snarky dumbass that she loves, marched to take the man head on.

 _Idiot_!

“Are you _done_ yelling at me yet? It’s bad enough that you _nag_ when it comes to me doing my paperwork. Don’t need to add _this_ to the list as well.” He groaned, rubbing his face.

He turned to look at her, and realized his second colossal fuck up the day. Riza’s brown eyes were wide, and her nostrils were flaring.

_Mustang, you just keep on fucking up today, don’t you?_

“Well _excuse me_ for caring, as your _bodyguard_ about your safety and well being.” She hissed, turning around to walk out the door.

”Hey! Hey! I’m sorry!” He cried, grabbing her by the elbow to stop her. Roy turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I’m sorry for making you worry, and I’m sorry I was a major dick just now. I love you. I should be making you happy, _not_ upset.” He sighed, kissing her temple.

”…… I love you too.” Riza muttered, after a moment of silence.

Smirking, Roy scooped her up, forcing her legs to wrap around his hips. “Roy! _What_ are you doing?!” She shrieked, fingers digging into his shoulders as his arms wrapped around her lower back.

”I’m showing you how sorry I am.” He smirked, carrying her to his bedroom. Roy laid her on the end of the bed, unwrapped her legs from around his waist, and sunk to his knees.

”Oh.” She gasped softly, leaning back to rest on her elbows as her cheeks turned pink. Roy unbuckled her pants and pulled them and her underwear down to her ankles, his intentions _very_ clear.

”Can you spread your legs for me?” He begged, nipping at her knee. Riza smirked, doing as he asked, and let out a moan as he pulled her further down the bed, until her ass was on the edge and her knees rested over his shoulders.

Roy pressed his thumb to her clit, his tongue lapping at her folds. “ _Ah- shit_! How did you get so good at this? _Don’t_ answer that.” Riza gasped, fingers clutching at his hair.

Roy laughed, before pushing two of his fingers into her, scissoring them, as he put his mouth around her clit. “ _Oh my Gooood_!” She moaned, tilting her hips up towards his eager mouth.

”Roy, fuck. Fuck me, please. I _need_ your cock- please!” She begged, blinking back the tears that began to form in the corners of her eyes.

”I can’t.” He cooed, pulling his face away from her clit. “I don’t have any condoms here. So you’ll just have to make due with my tongue in your _delicious_ cunt.” Roy smirked.

 _Unless you want to risk an unwanted pregnancy._ He thought to himself.

”Damnit.” She whined, arching her back with a pout.

”I’m sorry, my love. The last few weeks have been hectic. Haven’t had a chance to go get any, and we haven’t had the chance to need them lately.” Roy cooed, kissing her clit.

”It’s okay, baby.” She moaned, her hand smoothing his hair down. With the conversation through, Roy continued pleasing her with his fingers and tongue, until she came with an arched back and a sharp cry.

”I love you. I love you so much.” He whispered against her quivering cunt, his tongue slurping up her juices.

”I l-love you, more. But please, I am _begging_ you, don’t pull the stunt you pulled earlier today, again. We _need_ each other to correct our sins.” She sighed, sitting up.

”I know, and I’m sorry for scaring you. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count for Chapter: 789


	7. A Promised Day tryst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
> •Borderline dubious consent. Or full on dubious consent.
> 
> This is also the only chapter that’s least likely to have happened. The others? _Maybe_. This one? I highly doubt it.

They’re making their way through the chambers below the Third Laboratory, searching for where this _Father_ guy the Elric brothers had mentioned in the past, when Roy shoved her into a corner nook, his mouth on her throat, and his knee pressed between her legs.

”S-Sir! What are you doing?” She gasped, hand still clutching the pistol in her hand.

”Missed you. Missed you so _goddamn_ much. Don’t wanna wait anymore.” Roy grunted, his hands moving to unbuckle her belt.

”N-No. We can’t.” Riza moaned, feeling his hand slip into her panties, a single finger stroking her clit.

”If you want me to stop, then shoot me.” He smirked, kissing her jaw. He knew fully well she wouldn’t shoot him. He pushed her slacks and underwear down to her combat boots, curling a finger inside of her snatch. For someone who said they couldn’t, she sure was _soaked_.

”Y-You hav-have five... _mmhmm fuck_ , minutes. After that, I’m shooting you in the foot.” Riza gasped, putting her gun into its holster behind the small of her back, her hands reaching out to grab Roy by the waist of his slacks, bringing him closer to her. She undid his pants, pushing them down and grasping his half hard cock. “You better hurry up and get ready, this is counting towards your time.” She smirked against his lips.

”Keep it up, Hawkeye.” Roy scoffed.

He spun Riza around, pressing her flush against the stone wall, her cheek flat against the cool stone. He spread her legs as wide as her pants would allow, grasped his cock and sunk into her.

“ _Fuck_!” He grunted into her ear, one hand keeping her wrists above her head, the other clutching at her hip. He wouldn’t lie, the angle made things awkward. But based on the soft gasps and moans that escaped her with every thrust, Riza wasn’t complaining.

”Hurry- _ungh_!- up, S-Sir. Running out of- _oh my God_!- time.” She groaned.

”You feel so good, baby, squeezing my cock. Don’t know _how_ I managed to survive nearly a year without being _balls deep_ in this sweet little cunt of yours. _I love you_ , love you so fucking much.” He hissed in her ear, kissing her cheek. His hand on her hip moved down to her clit, pinching it between his index and middle fingers.

With a choked cry, Riza came, her walls clenching his dick. Roy bit the shoulder of her utility jacket, grunting and groaning as he came, spurt after spurt of his hot cum spilling deep inside of her. Under normal circumstances, he’d be wearing a condom or he would’ve pulled out of her long before he came, but these weren’t normal circumstances.

Twenty four hours from now, they would either be dead, or leading the nation. They could risk an accident. Though would it be an accident if both of them wanted more then almost anything?

With both of them panting, Roy slipped out of her, his spunk dripping out of her and down to her underwear. He pulled his pants and boxers back up, then crouched down to help Riza put her underwear and pants back on.

”Marry me.” He said softly, once he was standing up straight and they were both properly dressed again.

”.... What?” Riza gasped, eyes wide.

”Marry me. When all of this is over, marry me. A...ssuming we both _survive_ today, that is.” Roy cooed. “You know I love you; I know you love me. So why not?” He smirked.

”Yes.” She grinned, her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him.

”By the way...” she whispered, pulling away from him, “Your five minutes is up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count For Chapter: 590( ~~ish~~ )


End file.
